Australian Patent Number 641920 incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein discloses a wall construction shown in FIG. 3 that includes a number of spaced apart, upright channel-shaped studs 118 and a number of concrete panels 126.
Each concrete panel 126 includes a rear face having an outwardly projecting tie member 128 extending therefrom. The tie members 128 project into the channel-shaped studs 118 and engage horizontal bars or pins 130. The panels 126 are arranged to fit together in abutting relation and form an external wall of the completed wall structure.
A U-shaped upper plate 120 facing downwardly is mounted to the top of the row of studs 118 along each wall and receives the upper ends of the studs 118.
In order to secure the U-shaped plate 120 to a stud 118 the upper end of each stud 118 has attached thereto a substantially U-shaped upper bracket 156. Each upper bracket 156 includes a downwardly extending rear flange 157.
The upper bracket 156 is attached to the rear face of a stud 118 by bolts 153 extending through the flange 157 and engaging with the stud 118. The bracket 156 also has an upstanding apertured plate 158 arranged to be connected to a roof truss of known type as shown in FIG. 3.
The bracket 156 also has a horizontal flange 159 which is integrally formed with the flange 157 and extends above the plate 120. Further, there is an additional vertical flange 160 extending downwardly from the flange 159 at the end thereof remote from the flange 157. The flange 160 is so integrally formed with the flange 159. Thus, the bracket 156 wraps around the plate 120 and in conjunction with the bolts 153 firmly secures the plate 120 to the stud 118.
The studs 118 are filled with concrete 132 once the panels 126 have been mounted on the bars 130 and the brackets 156 have been bolted tightly in position. An interior wall 122 is mounted to inner faces of the studs 118 in known manner using horizontal channel members 124.
However, filling the studs 118 with concrete entails removing the upper plate 120 to enable pouring concrete into the studs. Removing the upper plate 120 is very time consuming.